DU Episode 1
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = Naokatsu Tsuda |epidirector = Yuta Takamura |epicoop = |anidirector = Terumi Nishii Syunichi Ishimoto |anicoop = |assistant = |action = Kenta Mimuro |mechanical = Takashi Tanazawa |2ndkey = Kashiwa Anezaki Yuri Yamamura Takeshi Kanto Mai Hazama Shuuhei Fukuda Kasumi Takeuchi Nana Yamazaki Jin-hee Par Soo-kyung Park Hyun-ae Kwan |key = Takashi Tanazawa Kazuhiko Shibuya Natsue Chibayama Haru Watanabe Makoto Yaguchi Ryuuji Tsuzuku Aiko Sonobe Masami Aida Hiroaki Imaki Tetsuro Taira Mihoko Ookawa Marie Ino Manabu Shioda Ryo Yamauchi Youko Uchida Yuu Matsuo |3dcg = Yasufumi Soejima |screenset = Satoru Nakaya |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |chapters = 266-269 |airdate = April 1, 2016 |opening = N/A |ending = N/A |previous = The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends |next = Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro }} is the seventy-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the first episode of Diamond Is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 266 through Chapter 269 of the manga. Summary It is a typical, peaceful morning in the town of Morioh. While listening to Morioh Town Radio, an unseen killer is cooking breakfast with a woman's severed hand. 12 years after the fight with DIO, Jotaro is seen looking for someone with the last name Higashikata. He bumps into a student named Koichi Hirose then see a freshman named Josuke Higashikata being bullied by some seniors although he appears to take it in stride without breaking composure. Josuke's kind, tolerant attitude persists until the senior disrespects his hairstyle, and Jotaro is surprised to witness Josuke using a Stand power to strike and badly injure the delinquent's face only for it to be deformed and scares the bullies away. Jotaro confronts Josuke and reveals that he is the bastard son of Joseph Joestar, and says that he is entitled to a share of Joseph's inheritance. However Josuke only wants to reassure his estranged father that he and his mother are fine. A short fight ensues when Jotaro unknowingly insults Josuke's hairstyle. Josuke reveals his Stand Crazy Diamond which is powerful enough to force Jotaro to use his time stop to defeat him. Jotaro resumes his conversation and introduces Anjuro Katagiri , a criminal possessing a Stand for unknown reasons who has recently escaped, and Jotaro is looking for him. Josuke and Koichi then go to school. Meanwhile Josuke's mother and grandfather Tomoko Higashikata and Ryohei Higashikata talk about Josuke and at the same time, an unknown man does something to a passerby. At the end of the day, Josuke and Koichi observe an hostage situation committed by the same man the unknown person met earlier. The robber insults Josuke's hair, antagonizing him. Josuke then attacks the robber by using his Stand to punch through both him and his hostage, grabbing the knife as he does. He leaves the knife inside of the robber when he heals both, and a liquid-based Stand emerges from the robber's body before sliding into the sewer. Meanwhile, at the Higashikata estate, Anjuro dons the guise of a milkman and vows to murder Josuke and his family for interfering in his plans. Appearances *Josuke Higashikata *Jotaro Kujo *Tomoko Higashikata *Ryohei Higashikata *Anjuro Katagiri *Unnamed Robber *Unnamed Delinquents *Okuyasu Nijimura *Keicho Nijimura *Yukako Yamagishi *Rohan Kishibe *Toshikazu Hazamada *Kai Harada Stands *Star Platinum: The World *Crazy Diamond *Aqua Necklace }} Manga/Anime Differences *A new scene is included, showing an unseen murderer using a woman's severed hand to make themselves breakfast. *Jotaro is depicted traveling to Morioh in a taxi. *A few extra scenes detailing Angelo's past are added. **However, Jotaro describing the molestation, kidnapping and murder of three young boys is omitted. This scene is instead included in the next episode. *A scene involving Ryohei helping an elderly woman is added. *When Tomoko is complaining about Josuke's temper, Ryohei doesn't say he gets it from her. *The meeting of Angelo, the Robber and the Robber's girlfriend is depicted. *Silhouettes of the Nijimura Brothers, Yukako Yamagishi, Toshikazu Hazamada and Rohan Kishibe can all be spotted among the crowd of bystanders witnessing the robbery of Sun-Mart. Trivia * This is the first anime episode to feature an ending preview without a character narration or clips of the next episode, instead having the preview uploaded to the official website instead. ** In addition, this is also the first episode to feature a radically different design and look to the ending preview. * This is the first episode to feature both the Stand and Stand User in the Stand info card sequence (discounting Hermit Purple). *As the cab driver passes a radio tower, he mentions that he always gets a good signal once he gets past it. This could possibly be a foreshadowing reference to Super Fly. References Navigation Category:Episodes